


Wrong Number

by MissHoshigaki



Series: Love Lost Love [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Other, it's Hidan of course there's a language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Hidan. Call me." Too bad she didn't know a 'Hidan.' HidaSaku Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

When Sakura checked her phone at 6 am one morning before work she was surprised to find she had a dozen missed calls from an unknown number and six messages waiting in her voicemail. Curious, she scrolled to the first one, time stamped 1:56 am.

"You have six new messages," her answering machine said in an electronic voice, "First message play back," there was a pause and then a man’s voice she didn't recognize started speaking. "It's Hidan. Call me."

Short, sweet and to the point. Too bad she didn't know a 'Hidan'.

"Second message play back," the machine continued, "Hey, dickwad, I said call me."

Not so sweet. The third message started playing, time stamped 3:16 am.

"What the fuck, man? Call me, now!"

And the fourth.

"You motherfucker! Seriously! I've called you, like, a million times. Fucking pick up your goddamn fucking phone, you cum-guzzling-"

Sakura pressed the 'skip message' button and frowned. She hoped this was a wrong number. She scrolled to the top and hit the most recent one.

It was time stamped ten minutes ago. "Last message play back," the robotic voice chimed. "Fuck you. I'm coming over."

Sakura's mouth hung open in horror. It _was_ a wrong number, right? This psycho wasn't coming over to _her_ house, right? She didn't really want to take the chance. She fumbled with the controls, finally found the number and hit call.

It rang twice.

"About time, douchbag!" a familiar voice shouted through the speaker. She could hear chatter in the background; was he on a bus? "I'm going to kick your fucking ass as soon as I get to your shitty little house. Seriously! Do you know how long I had to wait at the fucking bus stop? You _know_ how I feel about public transportation."

"You have the wrong number!" Sakura squeaked; it was too early for this. Hidan was silent for a few moments. She waited.

"What?"

"You have the wrong number," she repeated, "my name is Sakura and I don't know you..." She trailed off, at least he wasn't yelling at her anymore.

"Huh," he sounded like he had lost his steam, "So, I guess you got those messages then."

"Yes."

"No wonder that fucking bastard wasn't responding."

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my favourites. Poor Sakura.


End file.
